


紫罗兰

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: Tomo在情人节这天收到了一份特殊的礼物。这一切都像是奇迹。
Relationships: Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

【一】

Tomo被一阵刺耳的铃声从睡梦中吵醒。  
还没清醒过来的他下意识去摸手机，想要按掉闹钟，但是当指尖触摸到冰凉的屏幕的时候，他才发现原来吵个不停的是他家的门铃。  
哪个混蛋一大清早就来吵他…Tomo抓了抓头发，迷迷糊糊地走到门口，猛地拉开门。  
一阵寒风瞬间席卷而来，身上只穿了一身薄薄的睡衣，这让他忍不住打了个寒战，同时也清醒了不少，他发现门外没有人，只有一个可疑的大纸箱放在家门口。  
朋俯下身检查了下箱子，包装的非常小心，上面还粘着一封信，信封外面写着他的名字。  
「Tomo先生，  
这是您的情人节礼物，希望您喜欢。  
又：礼物在送出之前已经仔细检查过了，确保完好无损」  
这是一封打印出来的信，纸上没有送信人的名字，Tomo怀疑自己是在做梦，他踢了一脚纸箱子，里面似乎有什么东西动了一下。  
不管怎么说，先把它搬进来，这么大的箱子放在门口会妨碍到邻居。  
“好重！！”Tomo没想到这个“礼物”这么重，他花了很大的力气把它搬进家，现在它正摆在客厅正中，出于好奇，他小心翼翼地用小刀划开了缝住箱子的胶带，打开了它。  
首先映入眼帘的是一团柔亮的紫色，毛茸茸的质感，看上去像是——头发？  
Tomo被自己这个想法吓了一跳，他小心翼翼地把一只手伸到箱子里去一探究竟，首先感受到的是毛发的触感，什么东西散发着温度，似乎还有呼吸…他把纸箱完全打开，结果被眼前的礼物吓了一大跳。  
——纸箱里的是一个人。  
具体来说，是个全身赤裸的人，身子蜷成一团，被塞到一个金光闪闪的大笼子里。  
“什么？！”Tomo仍在震惊中，这个人头靠在栏杆上，看起来还在半睡半醒的状态，但是明显他很冷，他的身体正在微微发抖。  
“喂…”Tomo试着叫他，对方毫无反应，于是他轻轻戳了一下他的手臂。  
笼子里的人身体一颤，似乎清醒了过来，缓缓抬起头。  
看到他的脸的一瞬间，Tomo感到呼吸一滞。  
如果不是确认过他有体温和呼吸，他甚至怀疑世界上是否真的存在这样的脸，他的五官就像是被神亲手捏制成的，但是他的一双大眼睛充满茫然，也许是一路颠簸让他还没有缓过来，他的嘴里塞着一个红色的口枷，让他看起来有些呼吸不畅。2月份的东京很冷，他的皮肤冻得都有些发红了。  
Tomo走进卧室，取了一条白色的毯子，当他回到客厅时，那个人看起来已经意识到自己正处在一个完全陌生的环境，他身体蜷得更紧了，看到Tomo走过来，他惴惴不安地看着他。  
他的眼神让Tomo感到自己内心某处被触动了，他小心的打开笼子，然后把他抱了出来，解开了口枷。  
“那个…你叫什么名字？”Tomo一边问，一边把毯子递给他。  
他接过毯子，把自己裹了起来，只露出一截纤细的脚踝和形状美好的脚，他低着头没有回答。  
朋注意到他脖子上有一个颈圈，上面挂着一块金属牌子，他仔细看了下，上面只写着一行字。  
“Takashi…这是你的名字么？”  
他轻轻点了点头。  
“好特别的名字，你还记得自己从哪里来的么？”  
他摇了摇头。  
“你…不能讲话？”  
他的头垂的更低了，没有回应，只是神情带了些伤感。  
他悲伤的模样让Tomo有些于心不忍，于是他没有再问其他的，他大概知道了这是一份什么样的“礼物”。想着他也许饿了，Tomo去厨房热了一杯牛奶，然后递给他。  
他小心翼翼地接过牛奶，把杯子捧在手心，温暖的液体驱散了些许寒意。  
“坐下吧。”  
他乖乖的坐到沙发上，伸出小巧的舌尖，舔了一下牛奶。  
像只小猫一样，Tomo想。  
可是他是一个活生生的人，自己不能就像养一只流浪的小猫小狗一样，直接带回家。  
“你还记得家人的联系方式么？”  
他抬起头，茫然的看着Tomo。  
看来是不记得了，Tomo叹了口气，又问：“或者，你之前住在哪里？我可以送你回去。”  
他的脸色瞬间变得惊慌，身体开始止不住颤抖，杯子里的牛奶洒了出来溅在手上，他更加不知所措了。Tomo抽了张卫生纸，细心地替他擦去手上的牛奶，试图安抚他。也许是Tomo握住他的手让他镇定了一些，他终于不再发抖了。  
看来他很怕回去，大概经历过一些很可怕的事情吧…  
Tomo没有办法，看来只有先暂时收留他了。

听着浴室传来哗啦哗啦的水声，Tomo点燃一根烟，坐在房间里思考刚刚发生的事情。  
难道是谁的恶作剧？或者是恶意报复？  
他感觉这两种推测都没有什么根据，自己只是个普通的中学老师，身边的同事大多都过着琐碎平淡的生活，没有谁像是有这个闲心送这么大的惊喜给他。  
至于报复……自己从来没有跟人结过仇，复仇就更无从谈起了。  
他不知什么时候已经洗好了澡，Tomo看着他走进卧室，穿着自己的睡衣，由于身高差距，自己的睡衣穿在他身上略显松垮，他只穿了上衣，露出了纤细苍白的双腿，他坐到床沿，紧挨着Tomo。  
“Takashi？”  
听到Tomo叫自己，他露出了微笑，一双眼睛亮亮的，似乎很喜欢Tomo叫他的名字。  
刚洗过的紫发还带着些潮湿，胡乱地贴在脖颈上，并顺着敞开的领口向下蔓延，显得皮肤更加苍白，Tomo莫名感到有些口干舌燥。  
既然家里多出来个人，需要买些东西吧。  
Tomo犹豫了一下，把一个陌生人就这样留在家里总归是有些不放心，但是他转念一想，反正家里也没什么值钱的东西，而且看他这个样子不像是会乱跑的。  
“我出去一趟，你在家里等我。”  
他看着Tomo，点了点头。

Tomo买了一些日用品，自己一直是单独生活，所以家里很多东西都是单人的，现在多出来一个人，意味着很多东西多了一倍。  
可是你不能一直把他养在家里，就像养一只宠物一样，不是吗？  
在把一只杯子放进购物车的时候，这个想法忽然冒出来，Tomo不禁苦笑。  
他还帮他买了一些衣服，由于不知道尺码只能大概估计一下，在把他从笼子抱出来的时候，他可以感觉到他的身体瘦瘦的，抱在怀里很轻。  
脑子里又是他穿着宽大的上衣露出的锁骨和胸口，一瞬间口干舌燥的感觉又回来了。  
Tomo回到家，发现他已经躺在床上睡着了，头发已经干了，散落在枕头上，身体裹着被子蜷成一团，怀里还紧紧抱着一只枕头，露在外面的肩膀随着呼吸起伏。  
真像个小孩子。  
不过他应该年龄不大吧，看起来也就14、15岁的样子，也许是长期的营养不良，让他看起来更加瘦小。  
Tomo不忍心打扰他，转身去把买的东西放好位置，他带了饭团回来，也不知道他喜不喜欢吃。  
正当他在厨房准备午饭的时候，听到了轻轻的脚步声，他转过身，看到Takashi站在门口，光着脚站在地面上，正看着自己。  
“不要这样光着脚，地面上很凉啊…”Tomo有些无奈，取来新买的拖鞋，给他穿上。“我买了饭团，不知道你喜不喜欢吃。”  
他脸上有些惊喜，捧着饭团咬了一大口，Tomo看着他鼓起的腮帮一动一动的，忍不住笑了笑。  
真可爱。  
可是看上去他真的是饿坏了。  
“好吃吗？”  
Takashi点点头。Tomo很想摸摸他的头，可是手抬起来又放下了。  
吃饭的时候朋看着他认真的样子，不禁叹了口气，看来他之前的生活环境很恶劣，他看起来很久没有吃过像样的食物了。  
“慢慢吃。”Tomo倒了杯水给他。这让他暂时停下了吃东西的动作，抬起头看着Tomo，Tomo可以看到他的眼神跟一开始比少了些戒备。  
这一天剩下的时间，Tomo都在带着他熟悉自己的家，虽然只是个小小的一居室，但是他似乎对家用的各种东西都很陌生，他默默地跟在Tomo身后，听他讲着。  
Tomo也不知道自己为什么这样做，就好像他们要在一起生活很久一样。  
别多想，你只是不希望自己不在家的时候他把什么东西弄坏掉。  
这个孩子这么安静，生活在一起应该也会比较省心吧。

晚上，Tomo躺在床上，在黑暗中望着天花板发呆。Takashi躺在他身边，依旧是那个蜷缩的姿势。  
原本想让他睡沙发的，但是却于心不忍。  
Tomo感到有一只小手放到了自己身上，凉凉的滑滑的，然后温热的呼吸靠近了，伴着那个人的体温，整个贴在自己身上。他抱住了自己，犹豫了一下后把头埋在自己肩上，呼出的气息让他的脖子感觉痒痒的，Tomo没有制止他。  
那只手顺着他的胸口，慢慢向下，见他没有反应，便换了双唇，柔软的唇瓣贴着皮肤，伸出的舌尖小心翼翼地掠过皮肤，身体被激起一阵颤栗。  
Tomo知道了他的意图，发觉了这谨慎的挑逗背后藏着的不安，可是身体确确实实起了反应，胃里像是被点燃了一把火，现在那火苗顺着身体一路下窜。  
自己很喜欢这样，不是么？身体的反应如此真诚。  
可是Tomo知道自己应该制止他，不仅仅是隐约的道德感在作祟，而是不应该。至少现在不应该。  
“够了！”Tomo推开他。  
他被推到床沿，坐在那里没有出声，Tomo拉开了灯。  
“你不需要这样，我留下你不是为了这个。”  
你不需要取悦我。  
也许是Tomo的语气过于严厉，他的眼眶红了，泪水涌上了他那双略带着紫色的瞳孔，就像是深夜垂落在紫罗兰上的露水，他咬着下唇，努力不让眼泪掉下来。  
见他这样，Tomo感到很过意不去，他轻轻把他抱进怀里。“你放心，我不会丢弃你的。”  
听到他的承诺，他微微点了下头，Tomo替他擦去泪水，吻了吻他的头发。  
“睡吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi很快就适应了新的生活。白天Tomo去上班，他就呆在家里，看电视或是睡觉打发时间。  
Tomo偶尔会听到他在浴室洗澡时传来的细小的啜泣声，以及他在睡着时梦呓发出的模糊的呜咽。他们两个人对此避而不谈。  
可是他有时实在过于安静，这让Tomo没来由的感到不安，似乎他会消失在空气中一样，所以Tomo很喜欢让他待在自己身边可以看到的地方。

担心他总是呆在家里太闷，某个周末Tomo开车带他去了海边。  
三月初的海边还很冷，但是大概是第一次见到真正的大海，他非常开心，光着脚踩在沙滩上，不厌其烦地看着脚陷在金黄的沙子中，乐此不疲。他们沿着海岸线走着，海水打在皮肤上凉凉的，还有些蜇人，但是他完全沉浸在快乐中。海边的一切都深深吸引着他，Tomo看着他跑来跑去，紫色的头发被海风吹乱，在空中张牙舞爪，他的皮肤在阳光的照射下微微发红，透出某种光滑透明的质感，他的眼中熠熠生辉。  
Tomo微笑，看着他，在他的眼中捕捉到了来自内心深处的喜悦，果然小孩子在面对新鲜事物时，无论怎么掩饰都会暴露好奇的天性吧。  
终于他玩累了，靠在Tomo身上，望着大海出神。至少现在，他不像一开始那样抗拒两个人的身体接触了，Tomo不知道他在想什么，他只是看着远方，神情透露着某种不属于这个年龄的伤感。白昼开始散去，海面泛出紫罗兰色，海风很凉，他打了个寒战。  
回去的路上，他躺在后座上睡着了，手中还攥着一些从海边捡回来的贝壳，直到被Tomo抱进家门，才迷迷糊糊的醒过来。  
Tomo带他去洗澡，被海风吹了很久身上感觉涩涩的，皮肤上还带着海水的咸味。他累的实在不想动，整个人都软软地靠在Tomo身上。淋浴过后，Tomo放了一缸热水，两个人一起坐到浴缸里。  
“你啊，还真是缺乏锻炼呢…”Tomo一边说着一边替他擦着身子，可是他却充耳不闻，玩起了泡泡，一些白色的泡沫带着水溅到地面的瓷砖上，难得一见他活跃的样子，Tomo也就任他玩了。  
“转过来。”  
Takashi乖乖转过身，Tomo看到一些微小的泡沫粘在他长长的睫毛上，随着每一次眨眼而摇摇欲坠，很快消失了，他开始替他擦脸，然后是细长的脖子，当手指滑过他的喉结时，Tomo的心里忍不住颤了一下，他的锁骨上有一颗痣，点缀在苍白的皮肤上带来一种生动的美感，让人忍不住想咬一口，Tomo让自己抑制住这些怪念头，专心地做手头的任务。  
意外的是，一个突如其来的吻落在嘴唇上。  
Tomo不可思议地看着Takashi，发现他的头深深地低下，简直快要埋到胸里了，两只耳朵尖染上了草莓色。  
一个短暂而生涩的吻，与之前赤裸的挑逗截然不同，也许他是在用这种方式表达感谢。Tomo把他抱进怀里，瘦瘦的肩膀上突出的骨头硌的他有点疼，可是这感觉真好，他的身体在他怀里因为赤裸的皮肤紧密接触而微微发颤，又从一开始的僵硬慢慢放松下来，几乎要融化在他的双臂间。  
他们泡在浴缸里很久，直到水有些凉了，他们才出来。

晚上他们一起窝在沙发上看了电影。  
那是一部异形电影，Takashi在一摞摞影片中选中了它，他看得津津有味，甚至在异形破胸而出的时候，他的脸上还露出了笑容，这让Tomo不禁有些心里毛毛的。  
看来以后要把这些电影藏起来。这个小变态。  
中间发生了小小的冲突——Takashi不顾Tomo的制止，拿起茶几上的啤酒喝了一大口，结果呛到了。也许是出于教师的职业习惯，Tomo一边拍着他的背一边责备了几句，然而温和的语气更像是无奈的纵容。  
但是Takashi闹起了脾气，似乎是不喜欢他这种批评小孩子的语气，转过脸继续去看电影了，没有再理他。Tomo试着去抱他，怀中的身体挣扎了两下便放弃了抵抗，Tomo吻了吻他的头发，上面有种被体温沁过的香味，紫色已经开始消褪，露出了浅金的底色，发根长出了新的黑发。  
温暖瘦小的身体随着呼吸起伏，抱起来手感真好。  
于是这一幕小插曲就随着彼此拥抱，在电视里令人不安的画面闪动的光亮中悄然退场。  
温馨的气氛中掺着一丝诡异。

睡觉的时候，两个人的手指交叉，紧握在一起。Tomo感到前所未有的踏实，骨节分明的小手就搭在自己的手里，毫无防备的模样让他看起来更加乖巧，长长的睫毛仿佛一只蝴蝶停留在他的眼睑休憩。  
Tomo吻了吻他的嘴唇，柔软的触感，隐约残留着牙膏留兰香的味道。  
这个人真的属于自己么？虽然他现在无处可去，但是未来呢？  
可是真的好想就这样永远把他留在身边。  
心中泛起了苦涩。


	3. Chapter 3

自从Takashi来到这里，已经一个多月过去了，这段时间Tomo一直在悄悄调查他是从哪里来的。  
一开始Tomo想要带他去警察局，但是每次听到警察他就很害怕，抱着自己发抖，几次下来Tomo也就不再提了。  
他甚至怀疑他是个小逃犯，但是看着他可怜兮兮的样子却忍不住心软，他不想看见他露出难过的表情，不想看见他默默哭泣。  
哪怕是恶魔，他也想留住他。  
Tomo查了近十几年人口失踪案公布的照片和姓名，但是一无所获，于是他猜测他可能是孤儿，一直在收容所长大，可是国内大大小小的收容所那么多，他不可能一一去查。  
他那个样子被送来，肯定不是自己逃跑的，这种草率地把人留在家门口的风格可不像人贩子的作风，难道是收容所想要把这些孩子打发走，于是就把他们当作礼物送人？  
他对之前的地方怕的要命，到底发生过什么？  
其实从他的行为不难猜出来，但是Tomo一直强迫自己不去想，他不是介意别人过去的人，尤其是这种可怕的过去。  
只要现在可以给他平静的生活就好了，至少他现在没有一开始的戒备和疏远了，偶尔还会依赖似的粘着他，自从发现撒娇对Tomo很管用之后，他就越来越喜欢使出这个杀手锏，每次Tomo都拿他毫无办法。真是小孩子。  
他…也是有点喜欢自己的吧？

电视里放着晚间的新闻，因为临近学校的考试周，Tomo这几天都在准备测试的题目，现在他正在电脑前敲字，而Takashi坐在一旁认真的看着新闻。  
「今日午后三点，在池袋发现一具尸体…」  
听到这条新闻，Tomo皱了皱眉，抬起了头。  
「死者为男性，年龄大概在14-17岁，目前身份不明，警方正在进一步调查。」  
电视上放出了案件现场的照片和警方的联系方式，希望民众提供更多线索，Tomo看着那个死去的孩子，虽然脸被遮住了一部分，还是可以看出他有着好看的下颌线，如果活着的话，应该也是个很清秀的少年吧。他躺在地面上，Tomo注意到他手腕上戴着一个样式很独特的手链。  
杯子摔在地上发出的声响吓了Tomo一跳，他看向坐在沙发上的人，却发现他脸上充满了惊恐，杯子是从他手里掉下来的，现在已经碎成了好几片。  
“发生了什么？”Tomo第一次看他这样，他的心也被揪住了，直觉告诉他Takashi这反应很不对劲。  
可是Takashi没有回答，身体缩成一团，不停发抖，把脸埋在膝间。  
Tomo收拾了杯子的碎片，然后坐到他身边，想要抱他，但是他却一把推开他，缩到角落里。  
“Takashi，别这样，我不会伤害你的，别这样。”  
他依然低着头。  
“看着我。”Tomo抓住他的手臂，他发出一声惊叫，下意识抬起了头，Tomo看到他已经是满脸泪痕，这次Tomo直接把他抱进怀里，Takashi一开始一直在拍打他，但是Tomo抱紧他没有放手，他渐渐冷静了下来。  
“没关系，如果你不想说我不会追问你。”Tomo抚摸着他的头发，试图安抚他，“我会保护好你的，不要害怕。”  
不知过了多久，怀里的人终于不再发抖了，Tomo看到一双手怯怯地拉住了自己的手臂，然后轻轻揉着先前被打过的地方。他的眼睛哭的红红的，泪水还胡乱地挂在脸上，他的眼中带着歉意。  
“你刚才可真是吓到我了。”Tomo很无奈。  
他认错似的低着头，Tomo忍不住吻了吻他：“好啦，我没有生气。”  
虽然这件事就这样过去了，但是他感觉Takashi一定知道些什么。

案件刚发生时，身边的同事还在讨论，可是没几天大家就又被别的事情吸引了注意力，也就没人再提起这件事了。  
很可悲吧，一个人就这样不明不白死去了，然后迅速被人遗忘，就像是从未存在过一样。  
如果有一天自己也这样死去……  
Tomo抑制住自己悲观的想法，他一直在关注这个案子的进展，直觉告诉他这件事也许和Takashi的身份有关系。  
他原本已经放弃调查这件事了，既然Takashi不想说，他也没必要一定要追查，他并非不信任他，但是这件事发生后，直觉让他继续调查下去。

这天，当他习惯性的搜索相关新闻的时候，发现了一条最新的消息。  
被害人的身份已被确认，是一名孤儿，之前一直在一家孤儿院生活，一个月之前来到东京，再多的细节Tomo已经记不清了，只记得他的年龄，15岁。  
Tomo把那家孤儿院的名字匆匆地记在纸上，上网搜了一下，发现离东京并不远。  
看来自己要亲自去一趟了。  
Tomo计划这个周末就动身，当他告诉Takashi自己周末要出去，要他自己一个人在家时，他看到了他眼中的疑惑和不安，但是他强迫自己忽略他的眼神。不知为何他有一种愧疚感。  
周六一大早，他就开车出发了，Takashi还在睡梦中，一路上Tomo的脑海里总是临走前看到的睡颜。  
困扰已久的事情就要有答案了，Tomo却完全轻松不起来。  
他今年多大？之前都有什么爱好？有没有朋友？  
还有，他究竟经历过什么…  
Tomo发现自己对他几乎一无所知。

那家孤儿院位于山中，位置隐蔽，由于远离市区人烟稀少，所以很僻静，周围的景色很好。Tomo呼吸着山间的空气，常年生活在东京，这种户外的清新气息对他来说十分珍贵。  
门卫是个年龄很大的老人，由于事先已经打过电话，Tomo直接报上了姓名，对方用浑浊的双眼盯着他看了一会儿，然后在登记簿上写下了他的名字，Tomo注意到最近几天有十多位来访的人。  
“院长办公室就在这里了，请稍等片刻。”也许是最近来访的人数变多，老人明显有些疲于应对，留下这句话之后，他就离开了。  
Tomo察觉到他在出去之前依然在默默打量着自己，被这样的眼神盯着让他很不舒服。一路上一个人影都没有，尽管今天的太阳很好，但是这里看起来格外冷清，死气沉沉。  
门打开了，一个人走了进来，由于逆光，直到她坐到对面，Tomo才看清这个人，她穿着一身灰色衣服，年龄大概40左右，长相普通到下一秒就会忘记。  
“您好，我是这里的院长。”虽然带着微笑，但是女人的声音有一种说不出的冷漠和疏远，于是Tomo也不打算做无谓的客套了。  
“抱歉打扰您了，我来这里是为了一个孩子，他的名字是Takashi，我一个月之前在东京遇到他，现在考虑收养他，我知道他之前一直在这里生活，所以这次专程来拜访您，了解一下他之前的情况。”  
她皱了皱眉，似乎是在回忆这个名字的主人，随即又像是想到了什么，说：“我想起来了，就是那个漂亮得像个女孩子的，他前段时间无缘无故失踪，我还去警察局报案了，没想到是跑去了东京。”  
Tomo微笑，没有拆穿。而对面的人正认真的看着他，似乎在考虑他说的收养带有多少诚意。  
“原来是这样，但是那个孩子看起来格外的可爱呢。”  
“是很可爱没错，但是您看起来还很年轻，为什么考虑收养孩子呢？”  
“我很喜欢他。”  
“既然如此的话，我找找他的资料给您。”  
“多谢了。”Tomo很意外对方没有再问其他的问题，看上去就像是生怕他改主意一样，实在很反常。  
她在书柜前取出一个箱子，里面放了很多牛皮纸袋子，她一个一个找着，最后抽出其中一个。  
“这是他的资料。”  
Tomo接过牛皮纸袋，薄薄的，他打开袋子，里面只有两张纸和几张照片，他取出来仔仔细细地看着，纸上记着Takashi的一些信息。  
原来他马上就要16岁了，下周就是他的生日。  
原来他是A型血。  
原来他一出生就被父母抛弃，丢在孤儿院门口…  
Tomo想起了一开始问他父母时他茫然的表情。  
照片里有一张是他还在婴儿时期拍的，大概是刚被捡回来不久吧，小脸都皱成一团，Tomo看着照片里的他，忍不住笑了笑，但是眼中又一阵酸涩。  
还有几张是他小时候的照片，那时候的他似乎很爱笑，眉眼中已经可以看出现在的影子了。  
可是为什么你现在总是郁郁寡欢的模样呢？  
Tomo用力地闭上眼，抑制住自己的情绪，过了许久，他叹了一口气。  
女人没有说话，只是看着他。Tomo拿起一张照片，里面的Takashi大概只有两三岁，坐在阳光下笑的很开心，露出一口小牙。  
“请问，这张照片我可以带走么？”  
“看来你是真的很喜欢他。”女人发出一声几乎微不可察的叹息，“这些照片如果喜欢的话都带走也没有关系的。”  
“这样的话真的非常感谢您了。”Tomo小心地收起那几张照片，然后把纸放回袋子，递给她。  
“不客气，如果您下定决心要收养他的话，请随时打电话来。”  
“好的，如果方便的话，我可以在这里走走么？我想了解下他之前的生活环境。”  
“没问题，您请。原谅我还有事情要处理，无法带您参观了。”  
“打扰您了，那我就先告辞了。”  
结束了这场对话，Tomo独自一人来到外面，已经快到中午了，可是依然没有看到一个孩子的身影，这让他莫名感到不安。  
终于，在两栋楼间一个不起眼的小角落，他看到两个孩子待在阴影下，他们之间隔着一段距离，其中一个女孩似乎在地上画着什么，另一个男孩抱着手臂，懒懒地坐在椅子上。Tomo走了过去，他们注意到了他。  
在地上画画的孩子看到他走过来，面露惊慌，Tomo注意到她穿着一条略微褪色的牛仔背带裙。  
“额…”Tomo想打个招呼，但是女孩发出一声短促的惊叫后就转身跑开了。  
自己看上去这么像坏人？  
男孩依然懒洋洋的坐在那里，他有着一头漂亮的黑发，穿了一身黑色衣服，细长的四肢带着些许女性化的柔美，他看着Tomo。  
“你好。”  
他一言不发，对着Tomo扯着唇角笑了笑，他看起来跟Takashi差不多年纪，眼神却透着一丝淡漠，笑起来像是在嘲讽这个世界。  
难道他也不会说话？  
“我是为了一个人来到这里的。”  
依然没有回应。  
“他叫Takashi，你认识他么？”  
他的眼神终于有了些变化，但是他依然没有开口。  
Tomo无奈的放弃了询问，他坐到他身边，从他黑色衬衫打开的领口里可以看到他的脖子上挂着一个红色口枷，Tomo注意到他的两边唇角有不太明显的淤痕。  
不安感持续扩大。  
Tomo没有再去看他，而是看着眼前低矮的小楼，白色的外壁已经有些斑驳了，背阴的一面墙缝里隐约生长着绿色的苔藓。他感觉到这个男孩在观察自己。  
他们就是在这里长大的么…  
Tomo又想起了照片里的Takashi。  
身边的男孩子离开了，Tomo看着他走进这栋楼。但是没一会儿，他就又返回来了，手里还拿着什么东西。  
他把手里的东西递给Tomo，是一个厚厚的本子，看起来有些年头了。Tomo把它接过来。  
“你看上去不像坏人。”这是他说的第一句话。  
Tomo笑了，看向再次坐到椅子上的男孩：“你怎么知道我不是坏人。”  
他也笑了，依旧是嘲讽一样的笑容：“坏人不会有这样的眼神。”  
“相信我，我见过很多人，大多是坏人，我熟悉他们。”男孩闭上眼睛，把头靠在椅背上。“这家孤儿院很多人都是哑巴，刚才那个也是。”  
“你知道的，没有那么多天生就不会说话的人…”唇角不断上扬，淤青让他的笑看起来更像是脸上裂开的伤口，Tomo感到一丝凉意窜上脊背。  
“而我只是比较会装聋作哑而已。”  
“Yusuke已经死了吧…我看到新闻了，真是可怜。”  
是了，Tomo想起前几天看到的新闻，想起了死去男孩的名字。  
“Takashi一直是幸运的那一个…”他转过脸，意味深长地看了看Tomo，目光又扫过他手里拿着的本子。“这是他留在这里的东西，现在交给你了。走吧，别再来这里了。”  
“多谢。”  
“趁没人发现之前赶紧走吧。”他的声音有些急促了起来。Tomo最后看了他一眼，发现他脸上写满了悲伤。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
他只是摇摇头，再也没有说话。

Tomo坐在车里，翻着手里的本子，里面的字有些潦草，有些是用铅笔写的，有些是用蓝色的圆珠笔。前几页基本都是琐碎的小事。

「 _今天是我的生日，我13岁了呢。_  
_我终于比Yusuke这个笨蛋大了。_ 」

「 _今天那些穿着制服的人又来了，我讨厌他们看我的眼神。真可怕。_  
_但愿这次他们不要再碰我了_ 」

  
「 _又有两个人消失了，院长说他们是被人接走了。_  
_yoshiatsu从来不信院长的话，他说我们总有一天会变成累赘然后被丢掉，他看起来总是很聪明，我不知道他在想什么，可是我觉得他说的更像是真的，我和Yusuke都很害怕，我怕自己有一天也这样消失。_ 」

  
Tomo继续往后翻，一页血红色的字赫然出现在眼前。

  
「 _ **好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛！**_  
_**好想去死！**_ 」

  
纸张有些皱，字比其他页上的要大，看上去就像是用血写上去的。Tomo试着去抚平这页纸，却发现自己的手在颤抖。

  
「 _活着就是为了忍受痛苦的么？_  
_为什么还要呼吸呢？_  
_为什么还要存在？_  
_今天也是恶心的一天。」_

  
_「他们似乎很喜欢我，可是他们究竟喜欢我什么？_  
_我的身体？我的脸？_  
_想要通通毁掉…_ 」

  
「 _在医院度过了一周。_  
_又是那个讨厌的医生，这么多年来总是对我动手动脚，这次你终于如愿了吧？_  
_听说我昏迷了三天，完全感觉不到时间过去了。_  
_因为偷偷自杀，回去后被院长责罚了，真是倒霉，以后要被看管的更严了吧？看来割腕都是骗人的！真是讨厌！_ 」

  
「 _又被弄出血了，这些野蛮人真是太粗暴了。_ 」

  
Tomo不知不觉中已经泪流满面，每一个字都像是刀子一样戳在他心脏，但是他依然透过模糊的视线逐字逐句读着他写下的日记。  
「 _已经两天没看到Yusuke了，他是不是也和他们一样消失了…_  
_接下来就快要轮到我了吧？_  
_我希望那个时候，我能够痛痛快快地离开这个世界。_ 」

  
这是最后一篇日记，看起来应该是他被送到自己家之前写下的。合上本子后，Tomo终于忍不住双手掩面，痛哭出来。  
他现在就只想回到东京，回到自己家中。  
回到有他在的地方。


	4. Chapter 4

回到东京时已经是凌晨十二点多了，车子停在楼下，Tomo却忽然没有了上楼的勇气，于是他去附近的便利店买了几罐啤酒，冰冷的液体滑进胃里带来一阵烧灼感，他才想起自己已经一天没有吃东西了，完全没有胃口。  
在知道了那些残忍的事之后，完全没有任何胃口。  
喝完了啤酒，他反而感觉自己清醒了不少，站在楼下，他发现家里卧室灯开着。  
他还没睡么？  
Tomo蹑手蹑脚地打开房门，卧室门没关，橘黄色的光从里面透出来，他探身看了一眼，发现Takashi蜷着身子，躺在床上睡着了，一切就像是他早上走时一样，只不过白天换成了黑夜。在看到他的一瞬间，Tomo有一种前所未有的安全感，还好，他依然在这里。  
洗漱过后，Tomo躺在床上，呼吸着身边人的气息，熟悉的感觉让他终于放松下来，渐渐入睡。

Takashi早上醒来时，发现自己被Tomo抱在怀里，他一脸茫然，完全不知道昨晚Tomo是什么时候回来的。  
小心地转过身，他看着Tomo的脸，他看上去很疲惫，眼睛还有些浮肿，Takashi忍不住用手碰了下他的眉毛，他睡得很沉，没有醒。于是Takashi的手慢慢划过他的眉眼，面颊，嘴唇，这个人就连睡着时神色也是如此温柔。  
Tomo感觉脸上痒痒的，有什么东西在自己脸上动来动去，他努力让自己醒过来，睡前喝的那些啤酒现在正在太阳穴敲锣打鼓，头疼一阵一阵袭来。  
睁开眼睛，发现Takashi已经醒了，一双大眼睛正盯着自己看。  
苦涩感涌上心头，Tomo看着他，一小撮阳光正照在他的脸上，光滑的皮肤被一层朦胧的薄雾笼罩，这样的他仿佛是这世上最纯洁的存在，实在不敢去想象他曾经过着地狱般的生活。  
Tomo开始吻他，把他搂得更紧了，可是眼泪却掉了下来，落在Takashi脸上。面对他这样哀怜的亲吻，Takashi明显不知所措，整个人都僵硬着，任由Tomo的吻和眼泪交替落下。  
“对不起，吓到你了吧？”Tomo擦擦眼睛，一定是酒劲还没过才让自己变得这么多愁善感。  
Takashi摇摇头，犹豫了下，小心翼翼地帮Tomo擦去了他左眼残留的泪痕，然后把手指放到唇边舔了舔，咸咸的味道浸入口腔。  
眼泪。  
某种情绪所催生的实体，从体内倾泻而出，淹没了倒映着的这个世界。  
可是他不知道，他不知道这眼泪的缘由，他也不知道如淋漓的雨滴般洒下的亲吻中隐藏的情绪，他甚至不知道要如何安慰这样的Tomo。  
床头从昨夜起一直亮着的的台灯，渐渐与卧室里斑驳的光影融为一体。

Tomo有一种愧疚感，感觉自己就像是无意窥见了别人最见不得光的秘密，而这又进而演变成了一种道德上的约束，一个人的秘密变成了两个人的。所以他开始下意识的躲着Takashi，回避着他的目光和无意的碰触，而这让Takashi即困惑又不安。  
沉默就像初春季节里残留的寒冷气息，家里压抑的空气随时能凝结出水滴。  
于是Takashi逃走了，受不了这种毫无征兆的冷落他直接跑出家门，甚至都忘记了多穿一件外套。到了外面才发现，这个地方他完全不熟悉，陌生的街道，陌生的人，外面只是一个更为冷漠的世界。  
他垂着头，漫无目的的走着，他没有地方可去，只好这样一直走着。不远处传来小孩子玩耍的嬉笑声，汽车驶过身边的声音，大人们压低的谈话声，他经过一个个店铺，门前斑斓的色彩映在视网膜上却变成一片灰暗，连同街边的树木和砖块一起变成黑白默片中的背景。  
自己很快也会这样死掉吧？就像yusuke一样。

Tomo找到Takashi的时候他正在公园的某个长凳上抱着自己缩成一团，他跑过去的时候，草地上两只散步的麻雀被惊起，匆忙地拍着翅膀飞走了。  
身体被一件温暖的大衣裹住，Takashi抬起头，看见Tomo站在面前。  
他扭过头不理他。  
Tomo却笑了，这样会赌气离家出走的他才真正像个孩子一样。  
“回家吧。”  
他毫不理会，眼睛盯着那两只重新落回地上的麻雀。  
“是我不好，我们回家吧，回去再说。”  
依旧毫不理会。  
这次他整个人都被Tomo抱了起来，他终于慌张起来，担心被人看到，用手拍打着Tomo，Tomo把他放下来。  
“别再逃了。”  
他点点头。

回到家后，Tomo热了杯牛奶给他，忽然感觉这场景似曾相识。  
这又算什么呢？Takashi盯着白色的马克杯，里面的牛奶飘出温暖的香味，可是这又算什么，这几天的冷漠又算什么？  
他指了指自己，然后又比划着，但是Tomo看懂了他这杂乱的手语。  
“不，你没有做错什么，是我的错。”叹了口气，Tomo放下杯子，少年的双眼仿佛幽暗的琥珀，情绪毫无掩饰的从浓重的色彩后透露出来。  
别这样，别用这种悲伤的眼神看我。  
“听着，我周六去了一个地方。”  
“我都知道了。”  
琥珀的表面开始变化，蒙上了一层薄雾，有什么东西要溢出来。  
“我不想隐瞒，我想对你说的是，我不想你再因为过去的事情折磨自己。”  
那东西终于冲破了表面，汹涌而出，像是要把灵魂一并带出来。  
他在颤抖，他无法控制自己的身体，自己正在被从内部往外撕裂，裂口处又被填满了冰块，压得自己无法动弹，寒意直接顺着脊椎攀升至大脑，他想逃，但是双腿却连稍微动一下也做不到。  
在被寒冰完全吞没之前，身体落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“别这样，别这样。”  
紫罗兰在下坠，在无尽的时间和空间中永远触不到尽头，被抹杀，被消耗，花瓣被碾成碎片，只能眼睁睁看着紫色的碎屑一点一点流走。  
“我爱你，我会一直照顾你的，相信我！”  
那个人的声音听起来像是从很远的地方传来，完全听不清他在说什么，爱？  
爱着这样的我么？  
爱着这样残破的我么？  
他其实不懂什么是爱，他只觉得讽刺。那些口口声声说着爱的人，下一秒就会丢掉自己爱过的东西——无论是人，宠物，还是玩具。也许自己也会被这样丢掉，就像十几年前第一次被丢掉那样再次成为一件垃圾，最后随便死在什么地方。  
可是，为什么会感到痛？  
映衬在你温柔的眼底的我，已经变成了碎片。

Tomo把Takashi抱到床上，他已经哭累睡着了，Tomo帮他盖好被子。  
酒精永远是人类的好朋友，它不会一劳永逸的解决问题，但是会敞开怀抱提供一个逃避之所，幸运的人可以在其中看到神迹。  
Tomo已经不知道自己喝了多少酒，眼前的世界快要变成一片紫色的海洋，如同他小小的恋人的颜色，忧郁的紫罗兰。  
白昼不知何时死去，黑夜从远方走来，苍白的月光贴在窗户上，窥视着这一切。

当Tomo躺下的时候，发现他已经醒了，卧室没有开灯，情绪隐藏在黑暗中。  
过了一会儿，Takashi爬到Tomo的身上，吻着他。  
有什么温热的液体滴落在自己面颊的皮肤上，又流进嘴角，涩涩的，和他的吻混合在一起，整个吻也变成了苦涩的。  
努力抑制住的哭泣让他的嘴唇有些颤抖，Tomo对他的行为有些不解，直到他看见他眼中的悲伤和水银般的月色一起结成了冰，又透着某种孤注一掷的绝望。他脱掉身上的衬衫，身体完全赤裸地暴露在他眼前，肌肤柔软细腻的触感带来鲜明的肉欲让人联想到贝尼尼手中的雕像，他弯下腰身，脊背仿佛平滑的海浪。  
然后又是交织着亲吻和眼泪的挑逗，顺着身体一路向下，最后到达这段旅程的终点，他将它含入口中。他的舌头很灵活，而且很有经验，这想法让Tomo感到悲哀，但是身体迅速起了反应，房间里回荡着湿滑的口腔中来回的动作发出的色情的声音，酒精让他已经失去自制力，一切都由本能的惯性驱使。  
Tomo抽出来，直接翻身把他压倒在床上，他的四肢热情地回应，缠绕着他，Tomo取出床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，挤出一点在手上，然后缓缓地把手指插进他的身体。  
Takashi咬住下唇，因为突然的侵入眯起双眼，眼角还带着未干的泪痕，Tomo感觉自己从未如此的渴望他，于是他这次直接进入他，忍耐已久的欲望直接被温热的肉体紧紧包裹，吸入其中。  
铺天盖地的快感席卷而来。  
快感。  
如同罪恶的快感。无穷无尽。  
身下的人在他激烈的动作中发出呜咽一般的呻吟声，眼泪不知何时又溢了出来，高潮时射出浊白的液体粘在两个人的小腹上，交合处早已湿的一塌糊涂，肉体发出淫靡的撞击声。  
Tomo释放在他体内，当他抽离后Takashi失去支撑的双腿瘫在床上，因为长时间保持一个姿势而止不住颤抖，粘稠的东西从身体里流出来，他翻身下床，想去浴室清理一下，结果双腿一麻直接跪坐在地上。  
身体被腾空抱起，靠在熟悉的怀里，先前的悲伤感再次卷土重来。  
Tomo清理干净两个人的身体后又把他抱回床上，他一直垂着眼，这让Tomo心如刀绞，他忽然间明白了刚才他所做的一切带着诀别的意味。  
如果你认定我会抛弃你，这就是最后的告别么？用你的身体？  
这算是什么？报答？感谢？你明明知道我要的不是这个。  
原来你还是不能信任我，即便我对你表明了心意。  
Tomo紧紧地搂住他，甚至身体被他突出的骨骼关节硌得有点疼，但是他只想这样抱紧他。  
“相信我。”  
Takashi没有回应，但是Tomo察觉到眼泪打湿了自己的胸口。


	5. Chapter 5

虽然说出真相会伤人，虽然那些发生过的事情已无法去改变，但是Tomo不想两个人都带着秘密，遮遮掩掩地生活在一起。  
Silence hurts more than truth.  
Tomo在尽力让Takashi信任自己，他最近有点过于敏感，也许他还是没法把这里当作自己的家，可是到最后猜忌都变成了肉体的纠缠，Tomo在他小小的身体中沉沦，那些没有说出口的爱意便化作无数次的亲吻，在皮肤上烙上痕迹。

Takashi生日那天，Tomo买了蛋糕，原本还想买件生日礼物送他，但是Tomo实在想不出送什么好。  
奶油层层叠叠如同白色的裙摆，草莓点缀其间，由于淋在上面的一层糖浆泛出诱人的光泽，精致的蛋糕肆无忌惮地散发着香甜的气味。  
他会喜欢么？  
疑虑很快就被打消了，因为他发现他很喜欢，从他投向自己的目光中可以看到感谢。  
“生日快乐。”Tomo揉了揉他的头发——像是一丛被春天的微风遗忘在角落，已褪色成枯黄的紫罗兰。  
他拾起了一颗草莓放入口中，酸甜的果肉迸出植物特有的清新味道夹杂着表面的香草糖浆浸入味蕾，又调皮地在舌头上漫步。他又拿了一颗，这次他把它递到Tomo的唇边，Tomo微笑着接受了他这份小小的馈赠，于是他的口腔也染上了相同的味道。  
Tomo看着他用叉子认真地吃着蛋糕，他发现他很喜欢奶油，每次总是把残留在叉子上的奶油舔干净。他其实依然不了解他的口味，两个人一起去超市的时候，他只是跟在自己身后，从不拿货架上的东西，也许下次自己应该主动买给他。  
“春假快到了，到时我们出去玩吧。”  
Takashi点点头。  
自己这位恋人的沉默有时会让人难以捉摸，Tomo感到自己处于未知的困境中，可是即便对方没有回以相应的感情，自己也无可救药地爱着他。也许这一切早就发生了，在第一眼看到他的时候，自己就被吸进了他紫色的灵魂，然后被囚禁于寂静之地，开启了无限缠绵的纠缠。  
苦涩感涌了上来。

Tomo履行了承诺，在春假期间带Takashi去旅行。两个人一路向北，Tomo开车的时候他就在旁边看着窗外的风景，树木并没有完全被唤醒，北方春寒料峭的景象并算不上美，但是他依然看的入神。  
在陌生的城市里，Tomo毫不避讳的拉着他的手走在街头，世界就在交叠的手掌间融化，变成温暖的河流，而他沉浸在有他存在的区域，难舍难分，有一天他忽然察觉到这份可以称之为“眷恋”的感情。  
所以在他们停留过的那些旅馆白色的房间中，肉体的纠缠变成了更深的彼此渴求，直到某个命中注定的时刻，内心的某处被攻破，脆弱的自我防备溃不成军，一种新生而又晦涩的情感汇入了河流。他对此感到些许恐惧。  
Tomo敏锐的捕捉到了他的变化，他的眼神暴露了他的想法，自己小小的恋人虽然惯于隐藏自己的情绪，但这次显然没有成功。  
在他们每次吞下彼此的喘息时，内心的悸动发出阵阵颤音最终不由自主地由内及外扩散，表露在外的神情更像是某种不知来由的屈服，爱情终于变成惊涛骇浪，淹没了竖着警戒的堤坝，然后势不可挡。  
于是在某个看得见星星的夜晚，在国境北边某个春意未竟的小城，在正在进行的一场性爱中，Tomo在快感和苦恼的双重煎熬下即将抵达临界点的时候忍不住再次用言语坦露对身下之人的爱意，“我爱你”混着潮湿的呼吸一起落入Takashi的耳中，随之而来的是对方温热的体液填满了身体某处。  
Takashi的眼尾染上了玫瑰色，他自己也讲不清是因为情欲还是Tomo刚刚的话，他只想抱着他。Tomo看到一只象牙色的小手落在自己起伏的胸口，然后食指像是在画布上作画一样，认真的划出一道道无痕的印迹。  
他在写字。  
Tomo几乎要屏住呼吸，时间凝结成水银，永恒般漫长。  
「 **我也爱你** 」  
眼泪无声地流下来。Tomo吻住他，发现他的唇也在微微颤抖，似是被刚刚无声的告白消耗了大多力气，他加深了这个吻。  
三月的夜空化作洒满繁星的流体的宇宙，他们沉溺其中。


	6. Chapter 6

如果当初没有收到这份从天而降的礼物，现在的生活会是什么样呢？  
Tomo发现自己已经快要想不起来遇到Takashi之前的日子了。  
他似乎长高了些，但依然比自己矮了半头，由于适当的户外运动，皮肤不再单调地泛着苍白，而是呈现出一种活泼的色泽，头发偶尔还是被他染成紫色，他对此情有独钟。  
Tomo想过送他去上学，但是每次讲到这事Takashi总是态度坚决，经常最后赌气跑到卧室锁上门，Tomo软硬并施也拿他没办法，就不强迫他了。  
爱情被揉碎成更细小的泡沫，融入每天的生活。  
Tomo依然喜欢Takashi待在他可以看见的地方，这个习惯一直没有改变。

一个早晨，Tomo在厨房看到Takashi的背影，他依然穿着一件对他身体来说过于宽大的白衬衫，露出双腿，一瞬间记忆仿佛追溯回了最初的场景，他们在一起度过了多久呢？时间层层叠叠，甚至有种不真实感，让他分不清自己此刻是否还停留在开始，那些所谓的记忆会不会只是一个又一个梦。  
“Takashi……”  
温热的体温从背后一点点穿过布料和皮肤，Takashi转过身，发现Tomo正看着自己，可是他的神情太过专注，像是在透过自己在看什么连自己都没发现的隐秘之所。  
还好，一切都是真的，这天堂般的现实不是生活对他开的玩笑，而未来的生命仍会以这样纠缠的姿态无限延续着。  
“没什么……我来做早饭吧。”  
在倾泻着暖黄色晨光的视觉王国里，他的天使对他露出了微笑。

—END—


End file.
